Principles of Love
by vdpro
Summary: A series of Faberry future one-shots, with Brittana on the side. Rated M for future chapters.


**Principles of Love**

**AN:** This is the first time I have written Faberry fic, so I hope it doesn't suck lol. English is not my first language, so I guess you will run into some mistakes. I am hoping to make this into series of one-shots, probably very fluffy one-shots at that. However, it depends on how this first chapter is received. I really hope you will like it and if you have time, please drop a few words. Constructive criticism is more than welcomed. Rating is M just in case.

**Disclaimer:** Do not own Glee or its Characters. This was written just for fun.

**Chapter 1 – Could Heaven ever be Like This**

- "Rachel, have you seen my... oh my fucking God…" – Quinn Fabray stopped abruptly in the doorway upon the site that greeted her as she was entering hers and Rachel's bedroom. There, in front of the black mahogany cosmetic table stood her wife clad only in a pair of black lace boyshorts, blow drying her hair. Her eyes raked over the glorious amount of smooth skin on display and she felt her heart skip a beat. She bit her bottom lip as her gaze traveled down, drinking in silky, tanned thighs, and she let out a deep breath.

- "Now, now, Quinn, do not take Lord's name in vain". – Rachel smirked deviously into her reflection, enjoying the obvious desire clearly written all over the blonde's face. It delighted her to no end that she still had that effect on her wife. She continued drying her hair, her eyes still on Quinn, who started slowly making her way across the room, until she was right behind the brunette. She stood so close that Rachel could feel her body heat even though their bodies weren't touching. The ghost of a smile crossed Quinn's lips and Rachel involuntary shuddered at the predatory gleam in those almond eyes. She knew that look too well.

- "Baby… "- she rasped, her mouth suddenly dry – "… we don't have time for that."

Corners of blonde's lips curled upwards and she pressed her body to Rachel's, reaching out to take the hair dryer from her wife's unresisting hand. She put it on the table and let her fingers glide gently over tanned shoulders, leaving goose bumps in their wake. She could feel Rachel's breath quicken and she placed a faint kiss to the place where her shoulders and neck met. She closed her eyes, and deeply inhaled, savoring the perfect mix of vanilla, lilies and something that was distinctly Rachel. It was intoxicating. She encircled slim waist, pulling the singer even closer, and she kept peppering soft kisses all over Rachel's shoulders. The smaller woman sighed and reached behind to tangle her fingers into the blonde locks, craning her neck slightly to give her wife better access.

- "You can't expect me not to react" – Quinn murmured between kisses – "when I come in here and find you looking like that". Her fingers ghosted higher until they were just under firm breasts, as her eyes met Rachel's in the mirror. Brown orbs were glazed with desire, but underneath it she could clearly see so much love and devotion, and it took blonde's breath away.

It was all for her. Always for her.

- "God, Rachel, do you have any idea how beautiful you are." – she whispered as her palms almost reverently cupped full mounds. She watched in awe as Rachel's lips parted slightly at the contact and she felt her nipples harden. - "I look at you and I feel as if I can't breathe if I don't touch you." She gently squeezed firm breasts and was rewarded with a breathy moan escaping from Rachel's lips. Fingers that were tangled in her hair tightened their grasp, and Rachel pressed harder into her, setting her body on fire. The light material of her dress did nothing to prevent her from feeling the heat of Rachel's body. If anything, it actually heightened the sense, and she felt as if her naked skin was pressed into Rachel's. "This is what Heaven feels like" – she thought absently and placed another kiss on the round shoulder.

It amazed her just how strongly her body reacted to brunette every single time. It was as if the mere sight of Rachel caused the invisible switch to flip and she felt that she might actually die if she doesn't touch her in some way. Whether it was the most innocent of touches, like hand holding or a caress, she just ached for some - _any _- kind of contact. It used to scare her, terrify her actually, that she became dependant on someone else in that way – but one look into those brown eyes told her that Rachel felt exactly the same need as her. Neither of them was overtly tactile person before, but since they've gotten together it changed completely. The moment they were in the same vicinity their bodies naturally gravitated towards each other and wouldn't stop until they were touching in _some_ way.

The movement of the body in front of her pulled Quinn from her inner musings and she found herself face to face with Rachel who apparently maneuvered herself around while she was lost in thoughts. Full lips ghosted over her hers and she closed her eyes, already lost in the contact that came mere moments later. If touching Rachel was Heaven, kissing her was – she couldn't find the words to describe what kissing her felt like - it was like dying and being born again at the same time. Her hands, now encircling singer's waist, grasped tighter, pulling Rachel even closer as she opened her mouth and deepened the kiss, trying to breathe in _everything_ that is Rachel, until she felt nothing else.

They kissed for ages, or minutes, Quinn wasn't sure, but when the need for oxygen became simply too great, they pulled apart slightly, lips still touching and breathing the same air.

- "I messed up your hair" – Rachel whispered after a few moments, and only then did Quinn become aware of slender fingers combing through her locks.

- "I don't care" – she gently pecked rosy lips in front of her, just because she could.

Rachel's lips curled up in a smile and she buried her head in the nape of Quinn's neck. Her hands moved lower until her fingers glided effortlessly over her wife's back, and she reveled in the feeling of Quinn's body pressed so tightly into hers.

- "Let's just stay home tonight." – she murmured and kissed blonde's neck.

Quinn sighed and placing one last kiss on Rachel's forehead (and deciding she must act like an adult, for a change), moved back slightly and broke the contact until they were looking at each other again.

- "Baby, as much as I wish we could – and believe me, I do – we need to make an appearance at least, since you are nominated and all…"

Rachel pouted and Quinn felt an incredible urge to kiss that pouting lip. So she did, but somehow managed not to get carried away.

- "You will have me every night for the rest of our lives Rachel, but Oscars is once in the lifetime" – she reasoned. She realized her mistake just mere seconds later as she felt more than heard a scandalized gasp coming from her wife. She closed her eyes and waited for an onslaught.

Sure enough, Rachel jerked back, breaking all contact between them – "Quinn Fabray! You did not just insinuate that this will be the only time I get nominated for an Oscar! With my talent and my hard work I am fairly sure that this is only the first of many, many…" – Rachel's rant got cut by Quinn's lips on hers and after just a few seconds she completely forgot what had her so pissed in the first place.

Quinn smiled into the kiss. She discovered early on that the best way to shut Rachel up is to kiss her senseless. So that was exactly what she was doing. And it didn't hurt either that the diva was simply beyond hot when she went into one of her rambling modes.

- "I love you" – the blonde whispered after a little while, when she regretfully broke the kiss – "God, how I love you." She fixed Rachel with her gaze and she knew that the singer knew exactly how she felt. – "And I know this is only the first of many, _many_, nominations you will get. But, baby, I want you to experience it. I want you to remember every single detail. Because, this is the ceremony when you will get your very first Oscar. I know how hard you've worked for it. And me… I am not going anywhere. I am here to stay. For as long as you want me."

Rachel's anger melted in a second and she placed a gentle kiss on the blonde's lips.

- "I know baby. I know. " – she smiled and affectionately petted the hair at the nape of Quinn's neck – "And I love you too. You can't even imagine how much." She gently nipped Quinn's earlobe before she added – "But when we come back, I intend to try and show you."

Before Quinn had the time to respond, the doorbell rang loudly, breaking the moment. She sighed and pressed her forehead to Rachel's. – "It's probably Santana and Brittany. I'll let them in." She kissed full lips one more time and after one breathy "I love you", she unwillingly broke the contact and left to let their friends in.

As soon as she opened the door Brittany launched herself at her enthusiastically, and Quinn could only return the hug while looking helplessly at the smiling Latina over Brittany's shoulder – "I'm glad to see you too Britt" – she laughed after a moment. The dancer kissed her cheek and let her go, moving back a little to look at her appraisingly – "Wow Q, you look super hot!"

- "Yeah, Q you look hot alright." – Santana smirked as she walked into the apartment and closed the door behind her. She took in Quinn's rosy cheeks, slightly wrinkled dress and disheveled hair and her smirk grew – "I especially like the hair. What's that style called? Oh, I know, "_Just Fucked", _right?"

Quinn rolled her eyes, accustomed by now to her friend's raunchy comments. – "You should really stop watching _L Word_ re-runs. That show ended like a decade ago."

Santana shrugged her shoulders – "Hey, it was groundbreaking television at that time. Plus, it's still hot as hell. And don't change the subject."

Quinn let out a frustrated sigh and made her way to the living room, her friends following closely behind her.

- "So, Berry was working off some pre – ceremony anxiety, I see." – Santana continued teasing as she sat down on the big faux leather sofa, careful not to wrinkle her gown. Brittany joined her girlfriend, apparently not too concerned for the state of her own dress, if the way she plastered herself all over the furniture was any indication. Quinn couldn't help but smile affectionately at the sight. The blonde dancer simply had that effect on people.

- "I'll have you know that you are completely off-base there Santana" - Rachel's voice pulled Quinn from her musings and she turned around just in time to see her wife enter the room – and for the second time that evening, she found her breath taken away at the sight of tiny diva. Rachel looked spectacular in her long, black dress. The silky material hugged her every curve and Quinn grasped the arms of her chair tightly in order to prevent herself from reaching out.

- "Quinn, baby, close your mouth. You are drooling" – Rachel quipped jokingly as she came closer and nudged blonde's hands from the armrest so she could sit there. Santana laughed loudly at the comment, and Quinn sulked for a moment, until Rachel gently took her arms and put them around her waist, leaning slightly into her side as she placed a tender kiss into blonde hair.

- "As I was saying, Santana" – the singer continued, while her fingers ran gently trough her wife's locks – "you were completely off base, because I do not get anxious at these sort of events, so there was no need to engage in sexual activity prior to said events in order to get rid of my nervousness." Quinn smiled wickedly at the disappointed expression on Santana's face.

- "I was, however trying to have a quickie with my wife because she is insanely hot and I can't help but get instantly turned on the moment she walks into the room, so I was well on the way to get her out of that ridiculously sexy dress until you so rudely interrupted us." – Rachel deadpanned, successfully wiping the victorious smile off Quinn's face.

Santana almost howled with laughter, Rachel instantly joining in, while Brittany looked at Quinn sympathetically – "Awww Q, sorry we totally cockblocked you."

Quinn leaned back into the chair, letting go off Rachel and covered her eyes in embarrassment. – "Great, Rach, just great." – she muttered, swatting away brunette's hands, sinking deeper into the cushions. Rachel reached again for her and this time successfully removed her hands, fixing her with a loving stare – "I'm sorry honey, I couldn't resist. You just get so easily worked up." Quinn grunted and looked away, knowing that if she kept looking into Rachel's eyes her resolve to stay mad at her will shatter. So she turned away from the brunette and crossed her arms, refusing to give in.

- "Baby…" - Rachel tried again but Quinn kept silent. – "Sweetie"- she pleaded. Quinn could feel her irritation melting away, but she stoically refused to turn around and moved even further from her wife. Not a moment later she felt the cushions move, and then soft kisses were being peppered all over her naked shoulders. She couldn't stop the contented sigh at the feel of Rachel's body now pressed tightly against her back. – "Quinnie bear…" – Rachel murmured playfully and this time Quinn's lips curled into a small smile. Rachel kissed her way over Quinn's shoulders, nuzzled her neck and then gently bit her ear lobe – "Lover" – she breathed out sensually, her lips grazing sensitive skin, causing the hairs on Quinn's neck to stand up. – "You're not playing fair." – blonde whined, giving up and turning around to capture Rachel's lips with her own. She felt diva smile into their kiss and she couldn't help but join in, breaking the contact. They looked at each other for a moment, lost in each other's eyes, until a loud "awwww" followed by gagging sound coming from the other side of the room reminded them they were not alone.

Quinn rolled her eyes and after a final peck to her wife's lips, she turned to their guests. Brittany was positively beaming with happiness, her head resting on Santana's shoulder, while Latina made a disgusted face, though she couldn't hide the soft look in her eyes. The trademark Fabray eyebrow went high, daring her friend to make a comment, and Santana raised her hands in surrender.

-"Ok, we should really get going unless we want to be late. I'd hate for Hugh Jackman to read my name and I am not there. Just imagine how disappointed he would be." – Rachel stated matter of factly, earning a chuckle from three other women. She swiftly made her way to their bedroom to take both hers and Quinn's purses while Brittany ran to the toilet to check her makeup, leaving Quinn and Santana alone in the room.

- "You are so pussy whipped" – Latina snorted.

Quinn sighed – "I know."

- "She has you wrapped around her finger like a fucking yo-yo and…"- Santana continued but stopped abruptly when she heard Brittany's voice from the bathroom - "Sanny be nice to Quinn or you won't get any sweet lady kisses tonight."

Quinn cracked up at the look of pure horror on her friend's face. She got up and patted Santana's shoulder in sympathy – "We are so whipped."

This time Latina growled dramatically – "I know. It's pathetic."

- "Nah, it's love" – blonde smiled, her eyes already darting to her bedroom doorway, waiting for her wife to appear. Rachel showed up mere moments later, her eyes immediately searching for Quinn and she smiled radiantly when she found her. And as if pulled by some invisible force, blonde was already halfway to Rachel. The need to touch her in some way was as strong as ever and judging by the loving look in her wife's eyes she felt the same. A few more steps and she stood next to Rachel, taking her purse, while reaching with her unoccupied hand to grasp Rachel's smaller one.

They both let out a contented sigh when their fingers finally intertwined.

* * *

><p><strong>So... what do you think? Should I continue?<strong>


End file.
